Inhibitions
by Thrythlind
Summary: Xellos plays a prank on Amelia that gets her thinking. Yuri, Lime


Inhibitions Inhibitions  
  
  
(Warning this is fic is both Yuri and Lemon)  
  
  
Amelia sighed as she listened to Lina shouting  
up ahead on the path. It had been years since  
they saved the world last, and they had been  
wandering about since on the trail of possible  
cures for Zelgadis. Lina was still the apparent  
teenager, she'd aged some, there hadn't been  
much call for Dragon Slaves recently, but not  
much. Zelgadis appeared unchanged, perhaps the  
chimera form kept him eternally young in some  
manner as well. Gourry was pushing thirty and  
still swinging a sword in the name of Lina's  
defense. Then there was Amelia.  
  
Amelia couldn't help but notice that she had  
become more rigid in behaivor as time passed.  
She now seemed older than Lina, a tall elegant  
young lady in her early twenties. Coming to  
within a head of Gourry's height, with a slim,  
athletic build.  
  
"I wish I could be as carefree as Lina," Amelia  
sighed. She paused in her walk, letting the   
others pass around the bend ahead in the road.  
  
"Your wish is my command, princess," an irritatingly  
familiar voice declared as something knocked her  
on the top of the head.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Amelia demanded  
as turned to face Xellos. "You can't just go  
around hitting people on the head. It's unjust."  
  
"Everything is unjust with you," Xellos yawned.  
"I'm just trying to help."  
  
"Your kind of help I don't need," Amelia said.  
"What is that supposed to do anyway?"  
  
"Just knocking away ayour inhibitions," Xellos  
laughed.  
  
"'Knocking away my...'" Amelia scowled and  
lashed out with a fist that knocked Xellos  
off his low hanging branch. "I don't need you  
messing around in my head." The young princess  
stomped away in a dignified and hostile march.  
"BLOODY MAZOKU!!!"  
  
  
The other three Slayers were watching wide-eyed  
as Amelia strolled angrily around the bend. All  
three were more than a little shocked at the   
unAmelia shouting.  
  
"Something wrong, Amelia," Gourry asked as Amelia  
walked past him.  
  
"That damn Xellos!" Amelia said, not seeming  
to notice the blonde swordsman. "Offering me 'help'  
that damn lying, manipulative mazoku." 'You know,'  
she thought to herself. 'That feels good, maybe he  
was right about the inhibition thing at least.'  
  
"I think we might need to stop for the night,  
some of us seem cranky" Lina suggested. "What do you  
think, Zel?" Amelia rolled her eyes at Lina's half-  
doting question of the Chimera.  
  
'Come on Lina,' she thought to herself from   
her new position at the head of the group. 'Even I've  
given up on him, all he cares about is his cure,   
doesn't worry about anybody else by the wayside.'  
  
"We don't have much time," Zelgadis protested, expecting  
that to be the end of the matter. They'd let him  
determine the paths of travel almost completely of late.  
  
"Actually," Amelia said turning her head back. "An inn sounds  
like an excellent idea." Zelgadis glared at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm tired of trail food," Gourry added.  
  
"Seems like you're outvoted, Zel," Lina smiled.  
  
"Okay, we'll stop for the night," Zel said. Amelia smiled,  
this was more like the Slayers of old, arguing over every  
little detail, and coming together over the big ones.  
  
  
They had found an inn within an hour, and another hour  
after that they had settled into a somewhat normal routines.  
Except for one notable individual. Amelia was dancing to  
the muscians with the inn patrons and downing more ale  
than the other slayers had ever seen her touch before.  
  
"What did that fruitcake do to her," Lina asked as she  
watched Amelia move from dance partner to dance partner  
laughing almost hysterically.  
  
"She looks like she's having fun," Gourry noted. At that  
point Amelia and one of the dancers crashed into the slayers  
table scattering food everywhere. Amelia stood up a little  
wobbily and laughing as she dragged her somewhat terrified  
dance partner away from the shocked silent slayers.  
  
"I think Lina might be right on this one," Zelgadis noted.  
"This just doesn't seem natural, we haven't heard a single  
diatribe on justice in half a day."  
  
"Okay, this does it," Lina stood up and walked out to the  
dance floor, grabbing Amelia by the arm and dragging her  
back to their rooms. "Come on girl, you're sleeping this off."  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Lina," Amelia said. Gourry and Zel watched  
as the two girls disappeared into the back rooms.  
  
"Come on, Gourry," Zel said, standing up and hefting his  
sword. "We've got a fruitcake to hunt."  
"Heh, this should be fun," Gourry said as they walked out  
the door.  
  
  
Amelia let herself be dragged into the back rooms, she was  
not nearly so drunk as she seemed, at least not from the  
alchohol.  
  
"What did that fruitcake do to you?" Lina demanded. Amelia  
smiled at that, she'd worked her way through that little  
mind twist already as well, but she was having fun now. More  
fun than she'd had since the last time anything major happened  
to them as a group.  
  
"He rapped me on the head with his staff," Amelia answered  
with a deliberately drunken voice. "I'm going to kill him  
next time I see him."  
  
"Well what ever it is, you're going to bed now." Lina tried  
to maneuver the princess onto the bed and suddenly found  
herself falling back onto the soft, down mattress. By the  
time she was aware of this fact, a weight gently lowered  
itself down on her waist. She opened her eyes to see  
Amelia's face leaning down toward hers.  
  
  
It took Gourry and Zelgadis a good two hours to find  
the trickster priest, or rather he found them.  
  
"So _you_ are actually looking for _me_?" Xellos  
asked sarcastically. "How touching." He eyed the swords  
pointed at his throat annoyed.  
  
"What did you do to Amelia, Xellos," Zelgadis asked grimly.  
  
"You know us well enough to know that we can hurt you,"  
Gourry added. Xellos considered his answer and decided  
that the truth would be the most fun at the moment.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her," Xellos yawned.  
  
"You're lying," Gourry growled.  
  
"I did pretend to do something," Xello admitted.  
"But it was really just to get her to let loose  
for a little bit." The mazoku teleported into a  
higher branch and stretched. "So, has she confessed  
her love to you yet, Zelgadis?"  
  
"Oh so that's it," Zel nodded. "You want me out of  
Lina's life."  
  
"Whatever makes you think that?"  
  
"Hey, Zelgadis, if Amelia is acting without restraint,"  
Gourry noted.  
  
"You're right," Zelgadis noted turning his back on the  
smug mazoku. "Time to go back."  
  
"So what do you think is happening," Xellos asked, with  
genuine curiosity.  
  
"That maybe Amelia might try to kill Lina," Gourry said.  
  
  
"You're beautiful, Lina," Amelia said, stroking a lock  
of hair from Lina's face.  
  
"What are you doing, Amelia?" Lina asked nervously. She  
couldn't cast magic when she was so entangled, and Amelia  
was stronger than her of late. The princess, no sign of  
drunkeness apparent now, laughed and traced a line down  
the side of Lina's face with her finger.  
  
"Does Gourry ever tell you that," Amelia asked. Lina  
could feel the princess's breath on her face. Amelia took  
a breath death and sighed in apparent bliss. "Does he ever  
tell you how you smell like perfumed smoke?"  
  
"This isn't you Amelia," Lina protested. The princess kissed  
her forehead, 'L-Sama, do it again.' Lina thought as the  
warmth of the princess's lips pulled away.  
  
"Does Zelgadis even notice how your hair is like  
fire," the princess kissed the hollow of Lina's neck.  
Lina's neck arched and she sighed with ecstacy. "Or your  
eyes are like rubies?"  
  
'It feels so good,' Lina thought. 'No! No! No! This isn't  
Amelia, it's some mazoku spell that's controling her.'  
  
"Amelia, stop it," Lina demanded. The princess breathed  
out and shook her head, letting Lina up. "Youre acting crazy,  
that trickster cast a spell on you or something." The red-headed  
sorceress sat up and eyed her friend cautiously.  
  
"Do you really think I wouldn't know if someone magicked me or  
not?" Amelia asked.seriously. "Can you feel any magic on me?"  
Lina checked and found nothing.  
  
"But you don't act like this," Amelia reached out and brushed  
Lina's face with the tips of her fingers again.  
  
"I'm allowed to act out," Amelia said. "After twenty-three  
years of being proper and following everyone's expectations,  
I think I'm allowed to act out. How about you Lina, aren't you  
tired of everybody ignoring you?"  
  
"Nobody ignores me," Lina protested. "I'm Lina Inverse."  
  
"No people certainly don't ignore the Bandit Killer," Amelia  
agreed, she leaned over a rigid Lina's shoulders and blew in  
her ear. "By does anybody else look at you?"  
  
'I am tired of the act,' Lina silently agreed, her breath  
caught as Amelia kissed her ear. 'Where'd Amelia ever learn  
this stuff?'  
  
"But Amelia.." Lina said, leaning back on the bed as Amelia  
bent over her.  
  
"You don't have to be anyone but Lina for me," Amelia said,  
caressing Lina's hair. "Not with me, I'll never ignore you."  
  
'Just be Lina,' the sorceress repeated in her thoughts. 'Not  
be ignored.'  
  
"Do you want to be mine, Lina," Amelia asked. Lina stared her  
in the eyes.  
  
"Yes," she said, surprising herself. 'L-Sama, yes, I want this.'  
Amelia smiled and bent down kissing Lina full on the mouth, her  
hands working downward to reach around Lina's tunic. "I love  
you Amelia."  
  
"I love you Lina-Chan," Amelia said back. After that words  
were unnecessary.  
  
  
That was an hour before Gourry and Zelgadis found Xellos,  
it was an hour later when the men returned.  
  
"Not enough property damage for a sorcerous duel," Zelgadis  
noted. In fact it barely looked enough for a good bar brawl.  
  
"Maybe Amelia was too drunk," Gourry said. Zelgadis nodded  
in agreement as he picked his way around the unconcious  
drunks in the common room and reached the private chambers.  
  
"Lina?" he knocked on the sorceress's door and received no  
answer.  
  
"This place reeks of good humor," Xellos muttered as he  
teleported next to the chimera. "So how did Lina kill the  
little snob bitch?"  
  
"We haven't found either of them yet," Zelgadis growled.  
Gourry passed them on the way to Amelia's quarters.  
  
"Hey, Amelia, are you in there?" Gourry called out, Xellos  
appeared behind and felt a wash of love, security and  
happiness from the room beyond. It was positively sickening.  
  
"Go 'way," it was Lina's voice, the one she used when she  
was half asleep and wanted to stay that way. The three men  
looked at each other, Xellos's expression seemed to fall  
into a deep bottomless pit as they creaked the door open.  
They caught a glimpse and shut the door again without waking  
either of the room's occupants.  
  
"I don't believe it," Xellos stammered as his legs gave way  
beneath him.  
  
"Congratulations," Zelgadis said dryly. "You lost her for  
both of us."  
  
"How...?" Gourry asked.  
  
  
Inside the room, Lina and Amelia cuddled against each other,  
in a spent sleep. Amelia idly and unconciously twisting Lina's  
hair.  
  
"Ami," Lina muttered drowsily.  
  
"Lina-Chan," was Amelia's equally sleep-filled response.   
  
  
Back to Slayers section 


End file.
